


My One and Only

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Some Plot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: Stan and Wendy decide to spend some quality time together, but in a naughtier way. Characters are seventeen.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 4





	My One and Only

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Spring time was in full swing in South Park, everyone's beloved little redneck mountain town.

As it was the middle of April, the weather was getting warmer by each passing day, nature was blooming, birds were chirping happily and most importantly, there wasn't a single trace of snow left.

It was early Saturday afternoon, and the seventeen year old Stan Marsh was laying lazily on the couch in the living room.

After finishing the majority of his assigned school work, doing his usual Friday afternoon football practice at school, hanging out with guys at Kyle's place the evening prior and doing some chores around the house, Stan decided to order a pizza and simply relax by the TV.

He was flicking through various channels on TV in hopes of finding something even remotely interesting to watch. His back was propped up against a few pillows and his right leg was dangling over the edge of the couch. An opened pizza box was laying open on the coffee table, alongside a can of beer he found stashed in depths of the fridge. He honestly didn't give two shits about someone giving him a lecture on being too young to drink or shoving fatty foods in his mouth, because he was completely alone for the whole weekend.

Randy and Sharon went out of town for a weekend, in order to attending the wedding ceremony of Sharon's cousin Dougie in Fort Collins.

Stan's older sister Shelly, who moved to Denver two years ago in order to study Financial Management at the University of Colorado, would usually come home every third weekend or so, mostly because there wasn't such a long distance between South Park and Denver. Her plans for coming home for the weekend changed when she decided to attend the wedding ceremony alongside her parents and her boyfriend Camden, leaving Stan completely on his own for the entire weekend. He hadn't been particularly close with anyone from the maternal side of his family, so he didn't really have a strong enough reason to accompany his three other family members to Fort Collins.

The prospect of him being home alone was already going as planned, but there was just one more thing missing to tie it all together.

His gorgeous long-time girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger.

Wendy was being particularly busy with school work, cheerleading practices and preparing for the upcoming South Park High School's volleyball team matches. She was excited when Stan called her and told he was completely on his own for that weekend. As expected, she didn't think for a second not to spend the weekend over at her boyfriend's house.

Of course, she didn't tell her parents anything about Stan's parents being out of town, which at first did bug her, but she quickly had a change of heart. At least for once, she could've kept something to herself and not tell her parents anything.

Wendy decided to come over around five PM. She quickly got dressed up and tossed a spare change of clothes, her pijamas and toiletries in her school backpack. She snatched her wallet and car keys of her father's sedan, waved goodbye to both of her parents and ran out of the house.

She was particularly happy her father offered to lend his car to her for the weekend. Mr. Testaburger had a whole weekend off work, after staying late at work nearly every single day that week.

While Wendy was on her way to his house, Stan was watching and thoroughly enjoying a re-run of _Super Bowl 50_ from 2015, when his favorite team Denver Broncos won against the Carolina Panthers.

He was comfortably nestled on the couch, keeping his eyes glued on the TV.

As another block of commercials began to roll, Stan swiftly grabbed the empty pizza box and a can of beer and shuffled over to the trash can to toss them away. Just as he was about to slump himself on the couch again, the raven haired teenage boy jumped in surprise, hearing knocks on the front door. Glancing over to the clock, Stan quickly remembered that his girlfriend was about to show up at his doorstep very soon.

Brushing off the remaining bits and crumbs from his white t-shirt and dark gray sweatpants, Stan walked up to the front door and twisted the door knob. His face beamed upon seeing Wendy standing patiently in front of the entrance to the Marsh residence, with her arms folded against her chest.

''Hey Stan.'', the sweetness in Wendy's voice made Stan's heart flutter in his chest. He smiled at his girlfriend, gesturing for her to come inside of his house.

"Hi Wendy.'', the raven haired teenager replied quickly.

As Wendy dashed past him inside, Stan took an opportunity to eye her from head to toe. He almost found himself drooling over how gorgeous Wendy looked, but it certainly didn't make the fact that she had always looked gorgeous any less true.

Wendy wore a white off the shoulder blouse, high-waisted ripped blue skinny jeans that perfectly framed her curvy figure and white Converse sneakers. She had her beloved Ray Ban aviator sunglasses sitting on top of her head and her black school backpack was slung against her back. Her long black hair was let down, draped over her left shoulder. Wendy looked effortlessly cute, even with the minimal amount of makeup she had on.

Like always, Wendy made herself comfortable in the ever so familiar living room of the Marsh residence. She scooted over to Stan, pulling him into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around Stan's torso and rested her head on his chest. Smiling sweetly at his girlfriend, he quickly reciprocated the hug by wrapping his toned arms around her slender waist, kissing the top of her head and inhaling the delicious scent of her raven black hair.

''You came rather quickly.'', Stan replied as he pulled away from Wendy. Closing the door behind his girlfriend, he tilted his head slightly to the side.

''I drove myself here, silly. Dad was kind enough to lend me his car for tonight and tomorrow. He has two days off work and doesn't plan on going anywhere.'', Wendy said as she plopped herself down on the couch and tossed her backpack on the armchair. "Besides, he can use my mom's car in case he has some errands to run."

''Did you tell them that you will stay the night?'', Stan said as he put his hands in the pockets of his gray sweatpants.

''Well I did, but I might have let out a part where you will be home alone.'', a cheeky smirk spread across Wendy's face.

''Oh did you?''

''Yeah, and what? I guess me not saying to my parents that you will be home alone makes everything just a little bit more interesting, doesn't it?'', Wendy daringly raised one eyebrow at Stan, cocking her head to the side.

''Ugh, fine. I guess it does. I just don't want you to get in trouble for lying to your parents.''

''Don't worry, I won't.'', Wendy chuckled at her boyfriend, focusing her vision on the TV.

"Would you like a beer? I found a few cans stashed in the fridge.", Wendy quickly shifted her glance over to her boyfriend. She licked her lips and heaved her shoulders up.

She definitely wasn't the one to drink whenever there hadn't been any adult supervision, but because she and Stan were home alone that weekend, she decided to cut it loose a bit as well.

"Why not? I mean, I definitely don't intent to drive back home tonight."

"Sweet.", Stan responded quickly, as he began to make his way towards the kitchen.

Smiling to herself, Wendy slumped down in the comfortable sofa. She quickly turned her attention back to Stan, who came back from kitchen carrying one can of beer underneath his arm. Handing over the can to his girlfriend, he smiled softly. Wendy popped the beer can open with her fingernail and took a small sip of the alcoholic beverage.

Stan chuckled at his girlfriend, sitting next to her on the couch. Placing the beer can on the coffee table, it didn't take long enough before Wendy snuggled herself up against Stan and made the raven haired teen smile. He draped one arm around her shoulder, snuggling closer to the gorgeous girl sitting beside him.

The two raven haired teenagers curled up against each other, comfortably watching the _Super Bowl_ re-run. Some time had passed after Stan and Wendy switched channels and were now watching a WWE WrestleMania special.

"I honestly never understood the appeal of WrestleMania. It's basically just some guys fighting each other in an extreme fashion and doing crazy shit.", Wendy spoke as she raised her eyebrow at TV.

Stan chuckled at Wendy's comment. He was trying to argue against her and prove her wrong. "Yeah, but that's the whole appeal of WrestleMania. One year they put a live cobra on Randy Savage and even that one time when Stone Cold drove a truck into the arena and sprayed everyone with beer. They do a lot of crazy shit, but it is mostly for entertainment purposes."

"I love it when you're so knowledgeable.", Stan pinched the very tip of Wendy's chin between his thumb and pinkie finger. She gave him a small, but adorable smile.

Stan placed one finger under Wendy's chin, tilting it upwards and planting a tender kiss on his girlfriend's glossy lips. She smiled into the kiss, shifting her position so that she was kneeling on the sofa, instead of being snuggled up to the teenage boy beside her.

She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, with her fingers getting lost in his raven locks that messily sat on top his head, as he didn't wear his usual red and blue poof ball hat.

Pulling away from Wendy, Stan shifted his toned arms from her sides to her waist and gently put her into his lap. Wendy giggled as she found herself sitting sideways in her boyfriend's lap, but she changed her position to that she was now face-to-face with Stan, straddling both of his legs.

She leaned in again and closed the gap between herself and Stan, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His hands travelled from Wendy's waist down to her hips and he gently clawed at them. Wendy teasingly licked Stan's bottom lip, as he slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She deepened their kiss, pulling his body flush against hers.

Stan ran his hands through Wendy's hair, running them all the way down to the small of her back. He moved his lips from hers and began to peck at the very corners of her lips, tip of her nose and her cheeks, making her blush like crazy. His lips travelled down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses, nibbles and licks along the way. He sunk his teeth on the side of her neck, sucking and kissing with all the force he could muster. What was left behind was a glowing, red hickey.

Stan continued with the sweet fondling of his girlfriend's skin, planting another hickey just below the crook of her neck. As a soft moan escaped her throat, Wendy grinned at her boyfriend. Stan daringly raised an eyebrow at her, making him crash his lips onto hers once again.

Both Stan and Wendy could suddenly feel outbursts of hormones ready to explode within both of them, but their further romantic escapades soon came into a halt as Stan pulled away from Wendy, sighing and looking away from her for a brief second.

And of course, both of them knew exactly where that would lead to.

The prospect of them having sex for the first time was something they had both discussed for months. They had been sexually active for some time, but never managed to hit the fourth, and final base. Third base had been the most they reached when it came to their sexual activities.

Both Stan and Wendy were both more than ready to indulge themselves into the most intimate part of their long-term relationship, but they were just waiting for the perfect moment. And them being completely alone for the entire weekend definitely was the right moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Stan asked in a slightly worried tone, but all of his negative thoughts were squashed by Wendy's lips upturning into a small smile. She moved her lips closer to Stan's left ear, whispering temptingly.

"More than ever. I'm ready to do it, Stan.", she admitted, pecking Stan's lips twice. "I know you want to do it just as much as me."

"I'm ready to do it too, but I just want to make sure you're comfortable and not feel as if you're being forced to do it. That's the last thing I want you to think."

"Well, based on the fact that you and I have done pretty much everything else other than sex, we're pretty good from where I stand."

Enticed by the positive tone in his girlfriend's voice, Stan felt his heart pounding in his chest. The raven haired girl simply couldn't resist the blush forming in her cheeks and she locked her lips with Stan's one more time, succumbing herself to the absolute pleasure.

* * *

"Was it completely necessary for you to carry me over all the way from the living room to your bedroom?"

"Yes, it was. And don't pretend that you don't like it.", Wendy's nags were disrupted by Stan using his elbow to open the door of his bedroom. He slowly entered his bedroom and carried his girlfriend in his arms at the same time.

No matter how much she tried to complain about Stan unnecessarily treating her like a princess and carrying her over to his bedroom, Wendy couldn't deny that she really, really liked the effort her boyfriend was putting into making her feel as comfortable as he possibly could.

After allowing Wendy to stand on the ground again, Stan shut the door of his bedroom. The raven haired girl took a few steps forward and was now standing in the center of her boyfriend's bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Stan's vision temptingly narrowed at the gorgeous raven haired girl standing in front of him. Smirking deviously at her, he began to walk towards her.

Wendy began to shudder when Stan's tall, alluring figure approached her, making her heart beat faster. She smiled affectionately at him, with her cheeks flushing bright red. He tilted her chin upwards and interlocked his sapphire blue eyes with Wendy's chocolate brown ones.

Stan pecked Wendy's lips gently, proceeding to lock his lips further with hers. She kissed him back with the equal amount of pleasure, with her tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth. He could feel the scent of Wendy's peachy lip gloss engulfing the tiny space between him and the dark haired girl.

Stan smiled into the kiss, allowing his tongue to get captured with his girlfriend's. His hands moved down to Wendy's hips and he pulled her closer to him. The dark haired girl brought her left arm to Stan's neck, while her other arm found its way to his torso. Her fingertips ran over the thin fabric of her boyfriend's t-shirt, which perfectly hugged his muscular arms.

Stan's hands daringly moved down towards his girlfriend's butt. He gently grabbed onto both of her butt cheeks, giving them both a gentle squeeze. It made Wendy smile into the kiss, as she stood on her toes as a support and slinked both arms around Stan's neck.

As Stan began to move forward, Wendy took a few steps back until she felt her legs coming in touch with the edge of Stan's king sized bed. The teenage boy broke the kiss, allowing Wendy to fully lay down on his bed.

She quickly undid her shoes, throwing them across the room. She laid down on the bed and pulled Stan in for another kiss. He spread her legs slightly, allowing himself to lay on top of his girlfriend and was trying not to crush her with his weight. He deepened their kiss, placing one hand behind her head and his other hand subtly underneath Wendy's blouse, allowing the pads of his fingertips to dance across her soft skin. The raven haired beauty could feel goosebumps forming on the surface of her skin, as she ran her hands down Stan's muscular arms and dug her fingernails into his skin.

Stan moved his lips from Wendy's down to her neck, planting small kisses as he moved downwards her neck and to her collarbone, kissing the exposed skin of her upper torso area.

Stan tugged on the hem of her white blouse, with Wendy allowing him to remove the top for her and expose her 36D cup breasts that were supported in place by the white lacy bra.

Gently caressing both of her breasts, Stan planted small kisses right above her bra line, shifting Wendy slightly onto her side and waiting for her to allow him to unhook her bra. The raven haired girl smiled at her boyfriend, encouraging him to go ahead with the undressing process.

Within a couple of seconds, Wendy's bra got unhooked, as she wriggled out of it and threw the white piece of lingerie onto the carpeted floor.

Stan's hands began to caress and gently fondle with Wendy's breasts. He licked the left breast, causing a small moan to leave Wendy's throat. Stan licked and kissed the soft skin, moving his mouth towards the pink nipple that stood on the tip of the breast. He sucked on the nipple, before taking the whole breast in his mouth, making a smacking sound as he removed the naked mound from his mouth.

Switching over to her right breast, Stan fondled and gently nipped on it. He licked and sucked on the nipple, brushing the underside of Wendy's left breast. He continued playing with his girlfriend's breasts until they turned into tight little buds.

Suddenly, Wendy moved slightly up and pulled on the hem of Stan's white t-shirt, removing the thin piece of clothing over his head and tossing it on the carpet. Biting down on her bottom lip, she ran her fingertips ran over Stan's toned muscles and smirked cheekily.

Wendy pulled Stan into another kiss, before placing a trail of kisses down his neck and upper torso area. She decided to make things even with Stan for giving her a hickey, so she dug her teeth into the crook of his neck and sucked on his skin as hard she could, causing him to hiss in pure delight.

Stan reached forward again and pressed his lips against Wendy's once more, before he moved down towards his girlfriend's stomach, running his fingers across her soft skin. He moved dangerously close to the hem of her jeans, running his hands up and down Wendy's thighs.

He leaned down and popped the button and zipper of her jeans open. The dark haired girl put her fingers on the inside of her jeans, but just as she was about to pull them down, Stan helped her by swiftly pulling the denim pants off her body. His eyes nearly leapt out of his skull when he saw a pair of matching white panties his girlfriend wore.

"I think it's time for you to also get undressed, mister.", Wendy purred into his ear, breaking the silence between the young couple. Stan shrugged his shoulders in response and did exactly what he was told.

He wriggled out of his gray sweatpants, dumping them onto the carpet. The bulge in his underwear was more prominent now that he was left in nothing else but a pair of black boxers.

Stan laid down on his girlfriend, trying not to crush her with his weight. He gently caressed Wendy's hips and thighs, allowing his fingertips to dance along the soft skin of her inner thigh area. As he moved his hand closer towards his girlfriend's most sensitive area, he could feel the intense wetness protruding from there. The teenage boy placed a tender kiss on the top of her underwear line and took both hands to pull down the thin material.

As Stan removed the white panties from her body and tossed them onto the floor, Wendy's whole face lit up and flushed bright red as she was now laying completely naked on her boyfriend's bed.

Stan positioned himself right in between Wendy's legs and placed a gentle kiss on top of her belly button, and one more just above her pubic area.

She breathed out as Stan slowly entered one, long digit inside her. An instant moan reverberated at the back of her throat, as he continued to move one finger deeper inside her and slid in another one once he heard a soft moan escaping Wendy's lips. He pumped his fingers in and out of his girlfriend, licking the very end of her womanhood and sending all sorts of tingling sensations throughout the teenage girl's body.

Stan's tongue flicked around the sensitive part of Wendy's intimate area, while he moved his fingers in and out of her at a slightly faster pace. Wendy began to buck and push her hips against Stan's fingers, while her own fingers were busy fiddling with the bed covers.

She bit down on her bottom lip and let out a high pitched moan, gritting her teeth in pure pleasure. She moaned once again, as she felt something slowly building up inside of her abdomen. "Oh my fucking God..."

The raven haired beauty moaned louder than before. As Stan was absolutely ravishing on her parted legs, Wendy felt as if her core was about to explode from the waves of arousal and lust. And it wasn't long before her walls finally clenched and an orgasm exploded inside of her. ''S-Stan, fuck, fuck!''

Wendy cried out once more, breathing heavily as her body began to recover from a rollercoaster of sensuality. "Oh my fucking God Stan!"

When she felt her breathing easing up, the teenage girl smiled sweetly at Stan. He removed his fingers out of her and wiped them down on the bedsheets, grinning devilishly and locking his eyes with his girlfriend's. He leant down and placed a firm kiss on Wendy's forehead, making the dark haired girl smile softly.

"I think it's your turn mister.", Wendy brought her voice down to a tempting whisper, grabbing onto Stan's shoulders and forcing him to flip over onto his back.

Gently pinning his shoulders against the bed head, Wendy dragged herself further up Stan's body, sitting right on top of his chiseled abdomen. The quarterback's mouth went agape at the sight of the insanely gorgeous girl sitting so dangerously close to the bulge in his underwear.

Smiling softly at Wendy, it wasn't long before Stan clawed at her hips and absolutely plummeted his mouth against hers. He teasingly licked her bottom lip and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He squeezed both of her butt cheeks, massaging and slapping them hard. Wendy pressed herself against the raven haired quarterback closer, smiling into their kiss.

Suddenly, Wendy rolled herself off Stan and sat next to him, with her hands still firmly attached to his hips. She planted a trail of nibbles and licks, starting from his abdomen all the way down to his underwear line.

Her fingertips ran over the fabric of her boyfriend's boxers. The bulge in his underwear was more prominent than ever, just waiting to be sprung free. She hooked her fingers inside her boyfriend's underwear and swiftly tried to pull them off his body. Stan helped her by wriggling out of his underwear and throwing them on the floor.

Wendy's cheeks flushed bright red as she ran her fingertips down the base of Stan's length. She smirked deviously at her boyfriend, who was starting to become slightly annoyed with her teasing. "W-Wendy?"

"Yeah baby?", she asked in a sing-song voice, temptingly narrowing her eyes at Stan and glancing down at his girth.

"C-could you stop teasing me and just do your thing already? I don't think I'll be able to resist it much longer..."

Smiling devilishly, Wendy placed a firm grip on Stan's member and started to move her hand up and down the shaft. He grunted in delight, as his whole body was becoming overpowered with testosterone and satisfying tingles. His girlfriend continued with pumping his erect member, eventually picking up the pace. Stan's groans became slightly louder and more frequent, inspiring Wendy to stroke her boyfriend in a faster pace.

''I-I don't think I've ever complimented your skills. You are so fucking good...'', Stan gritted through his teeth.

Wendy smiled at her boyfriend, whispering seductively. ''Practice makes perfect, right?''

Stan murmured in response, but soon let out another delightful groan Wendy wrapped her lips around the very, very tip of his member. Sucking a bit more, she ran her tongue down Stan's entire length, causing him to throw his head back in an absolute delight.

She skillfully kept on bobbing her head up and down, while stroking her boyfriend in a timely, precise manner.

''Wendy...'', Stan hissed out in delight, as Wendy licked off some of the pre-cum.

The dark haired teenager felt himself being pushed to the absolute edge of pleasure, but his girlfriend hadn't budged one bit. He let out one more, final satisfying grunt of delight, before releasing all the pleasure that had built up inside of him. ''Holy fucking shit!''

After being brought to the absolute brink of pleasure, Stan breathed out heavily and plopped his head down on the pillows. Wendy smirked and loosened the grip she had on her boyfriend's length, leaning down to press her lips against his. ''That was fucking amazing Wendy.''

Stan broke their kiss and kept his vision locked with Wendy's for a few seconds, before a playful smirk popped into the corner of his mouth. "Are you ready?"

''Yeah, more than ever.'', she breathed out happily, smiling at her boyfriend.

Responding back with a smile, Stan got off his bed and shuffled over to his desk. He opened the upper drawer and found an unopened box of condoms stashed away. He quickly grabbed the packet and tossed it to Wendy, who caught it and opened the packaging with her fingernails. She gave Stan a small smile, taking one condom out of the packet and shoving it into his hand.

Stan slowly tore the packaging open, taking out the rubbery material. He grabbed the box to read the instructions and to figure out how to properly put on a condom. It did take him a few seconds to figure out the proper way to unroll it, but he quickly pieced everything together and rolled the plastic material down his erection, adjusting it at the very end to make sure it won't slip off.

Wendy tugged onto his arm and pulled him into another kiss, laying down on the bed with Stan right on top of her.

He positioned himself right above her entrance, leaning forward and kissing her softly one more time. He then placed the very, very tip of his length inside her and slowly, but gently moved inside for the very first time. The dark haired teenage boy kept both of his hands on his girlfriend's hips for balance and began to thrust slightly deeper.

As Stan thrusted inside her further, Wendy felt a slight twitch inside her core. She yelped slightly and bit down on her bottom lip, allowing a slight murmur to escape her throat. Of course, that immediately caught Stan's attention and caused him to stop his movement inside of Wendy, as he glanced down at her with a worried expression.

''Are you okay?'', Stan asked in a very worried tone, but felt all of his negative thoughts get squashed by Wendy giving him a small, gentle smile.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just don't be too harsh, okay?''

Stan breathed out a sigh of relief, reaching forward and gently pecking Wendy's lips. ''I won't.''

He began thrusting inside of his girlfriend once again and began to slowly pick up his pace. Wendy began to move her hips, trying to keep up the same pace as Stan, who kept both of his hands on Wendy's hips and started thrusting inside of even further, causing her to let out a small moan.

Wendy could feel an orgasm starting to form in her abdomen with each and every one of timely Stan's thrusts. She shut her eyes tightly and dug her nails into his skin, allowing another moan to escape her lips. ''Oh my God...''

Stan could feel an insane amount of pleasure building up inside of him as well, enticing him to plunge himself deeply inside his girlfriend and hiss at her chest delightfully. He lifted Wendy's hips up and continued to thrust in a fast and timely manner. His raven locks started to stick to his forehead from the slight sweat, as he let out another delightful groan and gritted through his teeth. ''F-fuck...''

Biting down on her bottom lip, Wendy another cry of pleasure and felt herself being pushed to the edge of pleasure. ''S-Stan...''

And it wasn't long before both raven haired teenagers climaxed together and breathed out heavily, with Stan collapsing right on top of Wendy.

He wiped away the sweat from his forehead and propped himself on his elbows, smiling gently at the beautiful girl laying underneath him. Wendy cupped both of his cheeks with her hands and pulled him closer to her, plastering a gentle, warm kiss on his lips. After a few spine tingling seconds, Stan pulled away from Wendy and lifted her up just slightly, completely slipping outside of her. He then rolled the condom off and tossed it into the garbage bin.

''Did it hurt?", Stan asked in a slightly concerned tone, brushing away a stray piece of Wendy's hair away from her face.

''Not really. I just felt a slight twitch, and nothing more than that.'', the teenage girl smiled at him, biting down on her bottom lip teasingly. "You did a good job for someone who hasn't had sex before."

''Well, judging by the fact that both of us can barely breathe right now, I think I did a pretty good job.'', he said, smirking cheekily.

''More than good. You were amazing.'', Wendy gently stroked her boyfriend's cheek with her thumb, as Stan smiled at her and leaned in to close the gap between them. He ran his fingertips through Wendy's long hair, pressing their bare bodies together once again.

Man, he was glad that Wendy was his. And only truly his.


End file.
